


Little By Little

by SaraJaye



Category: Chobits
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Holding Hands, Mentioned death of family member, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In the wake of Minoru's revelation, things begin to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, Making Memories Of Us_

The day after he decides to stop programming her with Kaede's data, he puts that picture of them on the mantle.

"Are you sure, sir?" Yuzuki asks. She's taken her hair out of the braids, it spills over her back and her shoulders now. Minoru nods, smiling up at the mantle.

"This way, she'll always be with me, but I won't be trying so hard to keep her close in a way I never can anymore." He turns to her, brushing a lock of hair off of her cheek. "It's the time I spent with her that matters, not the time I won't." Yuzuki smiles, leaning into his touch, and she goes to get his coat. They're going to the lake, like they do every Saturday, and the day is especially beautiful.

The following week, he gathers his sister's old possessions and puts them in a box, which she helps him deliver to Sai Jounochi. _Kaede would want the person she loved to have them._

If persocoms could cry, Yuzuki would at the sight of Sai's face. Bittersweet joy, gentle sadness, the girl embraces the box and thanks them both.

"The keychain was from their trip to the art museum when they were my age," Minoru said. "The day my class went, I was sick and couldn't go, so she told me all about it. I've always been hoping I could go someday..."

He turns to her on the sidewalk as they wait for the light to change.

"I want to go this weekend. Yuzuki, will you come with me? And...perhaps later, we'll go to the flower show." A familiar warmth spreads through Yuzuki, and she smiles, taking his hand in her own. A date, she thinks; they've been out together many times in the past, but this time...

_I want to be close to you because you're Yuzuki. Little by little, we're forming our own special bond._ Created to be a surrogate sister, she's more now, something she wonders if Minoru always wanted to see her as.

"I would love to, sir."

"Minoru." He smiles gently, lacing their fingers together. "Please...call me Minoru."

Yes, she thinks, no longer a surrogate sister. The look in his eyes, the tone of his voice...it's different now, in the best possible way.

"Of course...Minoru."

The light changes and they cross the street, hand in hand, a future full of memories stretched before them.


End file.
